Transfer
by u.r.in.trouble
Summary: One day, changed their lives forever. They went for confirmation, for acceptance, for answers and what they received changed everything.


Title: Transfer  
Pairing: Lois & Clark  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: This story contains a gender switch. It will also contain Oral, Anal, bloodletting, biting, pregnancy, (Possible M/M, M/M/F, M/M/M, F/F) so if this offends you, please do not read.  
Spoilers: No Spoilers'  
Short summary: One day changed their lives forever.

They went for confirmation, for acceptance, for answers and what they received altered everything.

Note: This will be one of my first multi-chapter stories. This plot came to me one night when I couldn't sleep and I jotted it down. This scene was actually inspired by the episode in Smallville where Lois received Clark's powers from Jor-El. I imagined what would happen if Clois wanted to have a baby but because it would be super powered she wouldn't be able to carry it. So he switches them. Clark's soul is super powered so he is able to take the baby to term in Lois's body.

I've never posted a story before that wasn't complete but I wanted to see if by posting I could get more motivated to write the story. I'm not a 100% sure where I want it to go and not really sure when I am going to be able to update. I am trying though, and will do my best to get it written.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Transfer**

**Prologue **

When she came inside me, I was finally able to comprehend how she has felt each and every time I released inside of her. I felt the warmth, the passion, the desire to be completely filled and consumed and I still felt the desperate need for more.

I tightened my legs, around her waist and begged for more. No longer was I seeing my face staring back at me I could see her. Her true self pushing through the barrier + it was beautiful. Her head back, mouth open, face flushed and I craved her, hungered for her.  
The need that now consumed me threatened to take over. I pulled her down to me and felt her tongue push through my lips. I could feel her harden inside me once again and thrust up taking her cock even deeper.

I never believed I would have allowed myself to be entered like this but as her thrusts quickened I matched her pace. Watching as she went further into me. Her lips latched onto my breast and sucked, nipping and biting at my flesh. She was marking me as her own, both inside and out just as I had once done to her. My need intensified and I had to leave my own mark upon her flesh. Latching onto her neck, I dug my teeth in desperate to make her scream. The taste against her skin was mine but yet distinctly hers. I had to have more. Increasing the pressure I sucked harder her skin was rougher and I latched on to her Adams apple sucking it into my mouth. I lay bites and small bruises all across her throat. Everyone will know she belongs to me, that I belong to her. A scream erupts from my lips as she hits my womb... My womb! My God.

We could make a life tonight, her seed deep inside me, fills me as she comes again deep within me. A scream leaves her mouth deep and masculine. It turns me on and brings me to my own release. I can feel my walls fluttering around her as she continues to pulse within me.

A whispered "Clark " falls from her lips sending my eyes back to hers as she collapses onto my chest.

The heavy weight of her body feels so good against my own. When she tries to move I hold her down and she snuggles her face against my own before she flips us around and I am lying on her chest. We don't know how long this will last, this blessing we once thought of as a curse but forever long we remain in these bodies. We will remain together sheltering, protecting and loving each other. Our acceptance and desire of each other, transients time and physical space and if we never go back to our own bodies we are ok with that because we have each other. And we are more than our physical being, our souls and each other are what matter. Placing a hand against my stomach, I begin to imagine a life in there. As she wraps her fingers around my own I can imagine it growing and protecting it. The thought of carrying our child spreads such warmth throughout me that a part of me wishes and hopes, we can hold on until these dreams come true.

"I want to carry your baby Lois. I want our baby. Put a baby in me Lois."

Her eyes light up and I can once again feel her harden beneath me. A slight nod before she's flipping us over once again. I take her length in my hand and we place it at my entrance together. Widening my legs I feel as she once again slips inside my body.

A deep groan leaves her "God, you are so tight Clark. So damn tight baby."

My heart quickens as I hear the coveted endearment leaves her lips. My hips jut up taking her even deeper and she pushes harder, hitting my womb with each thrust.

"Can you feel it Lois" I whispered as she continued to thrust. "We're making a baby. You're putting her inside me... Can you feel it?"

I placed my hand upon her chest feeling heart beat under my palm, felt her between my thighs, our bodies working together to create life through our love. Straddling my body, she laced our fingers together, putting our hands on the headboard and entered me harder, faster, and deeper. My body moved beneath her as I wrapped my legs around her waist angling her so she could go even deeper.

"Yes, baby! Yes! Harder, ugh, harder Lois!" My voice escalated as she began kissing my neck. "Put her in me Lois, I can feel it, I can feel you, feel us. Ugh! Harder! Harder Lois!" My walls began to contract as deep warmth spreads throughout my belly. My teeth dig into her neck as I felt her wetness shoot deep inside my womb coating me with her seed.

"You did it, I know you did Lois. We're going to have a baby"

She lay spent across my chest, her face on my breast. "You're going to carry our baby Clark."

"Yes, Lois... I'm going to carry our baby. I'm going to carry our baby..."I gently placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her slowly following her into slumber.


End file.
